A New Happiness
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: Sequel to 'Happier Than They Had Ever Been'.


Chapter 1: An Unwelcome Visitor

Malfoy Manor was a huge old-fashioned mansion that stood imperially atop what looked like a peaceful countryside in Wiltshire. The Manor itself was surrounded by a large, rambling meadow, bordered by flowering hedges. A huge, majestic gate stood forbiddingly at the centre, adorned with fearsome-looking dragons coiling themselves around the bars. Inside, though most of the meadow was left bare, devoid of anything except grass; there were a few trees that grew in one corner of the wide expanse. It was a quiet, shaded spot with soft winds and no sound but the rustling of the leaves, as they gently swayed in the breeze. The trees grew in a circle, where at the centre, there was a little stone seat made for two. There was a little, winding path that led from this romantic haven to the steps of the Manor.

Narcissa stood on the bottom most of those steps and gazed at the landscape that lay before her eyes. The grass was a soft, light green today, and the sky was a tranquil, gentle blue.

"Precisely the shade of your eyes.", Lucius had whispered just that morning as they had stood together at their bedroom window watching the clouds. She smiled as she took a step down and wriggled her feet in the dewy grass. She took a few more steps forward and lifting her skirt a few inches above the ground, twirled lightly round and round.

Lucius, who was sitting at his desk by the window upstairs, put down his quill and watched her, an admiring smile curving his lips. He stood up and moved nearer to the window and watched as his lovely, young wife paused, her cheek pink, eyes sparkling; and sank onto the ground.

A slightly chill breeze drifted past. Narcissa, who was now seated in the grass, hands clasped about her knees, a blissful smile on her face, looked up and started at the sight of dark, threatening clouds that seemed almost to roll across the sky. A single drop of rain landed on her cheek. She stood up and continued gazing upwards, as if willing the sky to shower more drops on her. Lucius Apparated down to his doorstep with a small crack, and she turned and held out her hands to him.

She made a pretty picture, standing barefooted in the grass, dressed in robes of pale lavender, her silvery blond hair loosely coiled. He quickly walked to her side and took the hands she held out, his gray eyes that were as stormy as the clouds above, grew gentle and tender as they rested upon her face. As they stood there, eyes only for each other, a heavy drizzle began.

"It's raining.", Narcissa whispered. Lucius nodded. She let go of his hands and slid her arms around his neck. Lucius put his arms around her waist and drew her close to him.

"I love you." he whispered to her as the pressure of her slender fingers tightened on his shoulders. "I love you too.", she said, and lifted her face to his.

Narcissa stood in Lucius's study, her back to the window, watching him as he finished a letter. Her eyes followed his hand as it moved swiftly down the piece of parchment. Then they travelled up to his face, and its handsome features. She smiled. How she loved him. They had been married four years now. Yet each day seemed as though they were falling in love for the first time. Her only sorrow was that she had not given him an heir yet, but if he did not seem concerned about it, why should she be? Yet she still felt that if there was something missing in their perfect life together, it was a child.

Lucius looked up and smiled at her serious expression. Folding up his letter, he slipped it under a paperweight shaped like a dragon and stood up. She smiled too as she took his hand. They walked down the staircase silently, but understanding each other perfectly. Narcissa knew that Lucius was worried about his father's health, while Lucius knew that his wife was brooding about the fact that she had not given him an heir yet. They entered a larger, warmer room and flicking her wand at the fireplace, Narcissa sank onto a chair with a sigh while Lucius sat down next to her.

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" he returned, softly.

"How is Father today?"

"Tired and sad." Lucius sighed. "I wish I knew why or what I could do to make him happier." She rose and standing behind him, put a hand on his shoulder. His fingers gripped hers, and she gently stroked his hair with her other hand.

Outside, a sudden sound was heard. It sounded as if someone were hammering at the door. Lucius stood up, still holding Narcissa's hand. They could hear the house-elf opening the door and talking squeakily.

"I have come to meet Madam Malfoy.", announced a voice both feminine and harsh, a voice that was familiar to both Lucius and Narcissa. They exchanged tense glances. No, surely it could not be...

The door of the room opened and in came Bellatrix Lestrange, her hooded eyes darker than ever, as she looked at the couple, standing by the window. A cruel smile played on her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I came to see _my_ sister, Lucius," she sneered pointedly. Lucius made no move to leave.

"This is _my_ house, Bellatrix, and Narcissa is _my_ wife.", he replied smoothly, his eyes growing cold. Narcissa tightened her grip on his hand, nervously. Bellatrix tossed her head, her eyes flashing and sat down on one of the straight-backed chairs. Lucius let go of Narcissa's hand and led her to another chair. He stood behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Narcissa felt slightly calmer as she looked into her sister's malevolent eyes. But Bellatrix had not finished with Lucius.

"Cissy,", Bellatrix said, her tone lower, harsher, seeming to mock her sister. "I haven't come to exchange pleasantries, you know. Truth be told, I have come on a mission for the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord?" Narcissa looked frightened. Lucius stroked the back of her hair softly.

"Yes." Bellatrix smiled. "You are an accomplished duellist, Cissy. You must join us and serve the Dark Lord. You could be of use to him."

"Bella," Narcissa began.

"I had told Father, that it would ruin you to enter into such a union.", Bellatrix interrupted. "A union with a coward, who brings nothing but shame to the esteemed, pure name of Malfoy. A coward who is weak and afraid, unworthy of marrying a pure-blooded Black."

Narcissa stood up, her eyes flashing. "Don't you dare.." she began.

"And I was right." Bellatrix continued, ignoring her sister. Then, she bent towards her sister and said in a whisper, "A coward, who does not even fight anymore, afraid that he will die without an heir." She leaned back, having achieved what she came for. Narcissa's lip quivered, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Lucius looked murderous.

"Get out of my house, at once.", he snarled, drawing his wand. Bellatrix stood up and fired her parting shot. "My pleasure, _Malfoy_."

After she had left, Lucius knelt down by the side of a sobbing Narcissa and tried to take her hands in his.

"Narcissa, my love," he began.

"Oh, Lucius! Is it true, is it true that you don't fight anymore because..", she sobbed harder. "No, no." Lucius assured her. "My love, I still fight. I do. That old hag, she said it because she hates me and you defended me. And you know that she never approved of our marriage." Narcissa lifted a tearstained face.

"Lucius, it's all my fault." she cried.

"No, dearest." He put his arms around her and held her tightly till her sobs subsided.

"I love you," she whispered, a moment later.

"I love you too," he said firmly, and lifting her in his arms, he carried her up the stairs, saying, "And I'm going to show you just how much."


End file.
